The Platinum Saga
by OCo200301
Summary: Lucas. Dawn. Barry. Three ordinary people. Three great friends. A local professor needs their help with research, and selects the three of them to conduct it for him. Did they only know what they were in for…


**This saga centres on one of my favourite in game ships, that one being between Lucas and Dawn in the Gen 4 games. The story interaction between the two is one of the best interaction by the writers IMO, and this is my way of how I see their friendship. Hope you enjoy! This will incorporate ideas from the games, anime and real life ideals, so I hope your enjoy this four part saga!**

(Set in the scenes of Platinum with an AU twist - darker story line, Fairy type included and move sets of Pokemon are Gen VII)

They had all heard of the legends of Kanto, Derrick 'Red' Buckman, Elisha 'Leaf' Watanabe and Harrison 'Blue' Oak, the three original Pokédex holders, and the most famous trainers hailing from the whole world. How Blue and his Venasaur had been Champion for less than an hour, before Leaf and Charizard came and took the crown for herself. And then her draw with Red and Blastiose, leaving the two as joint champions, with Red heading up to Mount Silver afterwards.

They had also heard of the four legends from Johto, Ethan Gold, Lyra Soul, Krystal Heart and Silver Collina, the four who stopped the new uprising of Team Rocket and abolished the biggest criminal organisation across the newly joint Indigo Region. Ethan and Feraligatr being the one to bring Red back down the ruthless mountain top, Krystal and Typhlosion becoming the first to complete the entire Johto and Kanto Dex, Lyra and her Azumarill becoming the Champion while Silver and Meganium helped Lance and his G-Men to keep Team Rocket and his father Giovanni at bay.

There was also Brendan Birch, May Maple and Wally Willow from Hoenn, the region of water and land, the three who stopped the insane plans of Team Aqua and Magma. The infamous case of Wally's mystery disease turning into an adventure to remember with his Mega Gallade, Brendan's rise through the Battle Frontier ranks with both his Mega Blaziken and Swampert, and May's dream with her Mega Sceptile to be champion was fully fulfilled, each of the ten predecessing Pokédex holders reaching the top of the hierarchy of achievement.

It was now the turn of Professor Simon Rowan and his research team in Sinnoh to be infused with the magical technology that was the Pokédex system, the wonderful, intellectual, brilliant masterpiece that was created by his great Kantonese friend and colleague Samuel Oak.

With many evolutions of Pokemon found in all of the regions, Sinnoh was seen as the next biggest area that was needed to be registered with its own National Dex, which would help with the future to come.

The main problem for Rowan though was to find suitable candidates for receiving said devices. Since being given three, he knew that he wanted at least one holder of each gender, and the other one to the other receiver.

It had plagued Rowan for a week or two at this point on who to give the Pokédexes. He had taken the class results of all of the local kids around Sandgem Town, where his laboratory was based, and tried to sort the candidates by that. But by this time, many had already been out on journeys and were not back home. Apart from three. A girl and two boys. A group of three best friends, all of who were still at home.

One of the fathers of one of the boys, Stephen, was Rowan's top assistant, a man who had been part of his team for almost 18 years, and was a current father to two. From Rowan's research, he had seen that the boy hadn't been given a Pokémon yet, and with Stephen as his father, he looked an ideal candidate.

"Say Stephen, how would you think Lucas would say to going on a journey to complete this Pokédex?" Rowan asked one evening, placing the research onto Stephen's desk, the bespectacled navy-haired male looking extensively at his son's results. "He and these two," sliding the profiles of the blond haired male and navy haired female in fornt of Stephen as well. "would be the perfect trio in my eyes."

* * *

"That sounds amazing! We could finally get our starters, and then travel the three of us across Sinnoh!" The female gushed at the news that her best friend told her, falling back on her bed. "I could finally get a Chimchar, and then evolve it into Infernape. We'd be unstoppable."

"Hold your horses there Dawn Sinclair, we haven't even got our Pokemon yet. Anyway, me and Empoleon will beat you, and then Cynthia and become champion!" The excited Barry Nilsson exclaimed to his heart's content. "Especially with that puny Chimchar, you'll get nowhere soon."

"Calm down Barry, no need to degrade her choice. I'm just glad that Rowan saw the potential in the three of us. I can't wait to meet Turtwig to be honest." Lucas O'Callahan smiled, taking in the atmosphere around him, getting more excited with each passing second, even if he didn't show it off like others, Barry being the main culprit.

Having grown up in Twinleaf Town, the three were always going to be close from day 1, especially seeing as they were the only kids left. At 17 years of age, it was inevitable that they all would one day leave to go on their journeys, whether it be for battling or other purposes. It was thought that at least one of the three would be interested in contests, but they all preferred battling. Hence why they were all at Dawn's place, having a quick meeting the night before they were off.

Barry wanted to be like his father Palmer, the Battle Tycoon at the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, ever since he was little, and had been to a few summer camps in the other regions for some experience. Lucas had been just wanting to travel since he was little, having seen many documentaries as to what Pokemon were where, and how each one was strong in their own individual ways. He had already got his ideal team in his head, and now was his time to go and achieve his goal. He also wanted to take on the gyms, as the others did too. Finally, Dawn wanted to battle to show her mother that battles were better then contests. Since her mother Johanna was a famous coordinator during her day, she had tried to train herself in the art of battling to prove that battling was indeed better then contests. She and Lucas had always been the brains of anything the trio did, while Barry was the brawn and most physical.

"What do you think that guy at the lake was about though earlier? He seemed like a psychopath?" Lucas pondered, scratching his chin. The other two nodded, having seen the man, who seemed in his late thirties with a cobalt hair colour, a lot brighter of a blue than Lucas' or Dawn's hair, tall in figure, donned in his tracksuit with a prevalent yellow G plastered on the left hand side of the chest, who seemed to be mutter incoherent and inaudible words, somewhere along the line of alternate worlds.

"Who cares about weird men anyway? We get our Pokemon tomorrow!" Barry said. "No need to try and remember the past, just look to the future."

* * *

The cold breeze coming from the beachfront of Sandgem swept across Twinleaf that morning as Lucas closed his front door for the final time, for a while at least. His red beret beanie sat snug on his head, letting just a few strands of his spiky fringe, while his heavy blue and black Sawsbuck fur lined jacket sat over a red hoodie, a birthday present from Dawn. Comfortable, but smart black jeans sat on his legs, with his blue and white basketball shoes placed on his feet. Finally, his younger sister Eli, had gotten him a farewell present in the form of a white scarf, which adorned itself like a Seviper around his neck. Albeit from being alive and venomous, as he heaved his black backpack onto his back.

"Good morning!" A warm set of arms wrapped themselves around his midriff, and a sweet tone of voice followed them with a nuzzle to his back. The limbs soon left as he turned around, Dawn standing there smiling, her eyes closed and teeth showing. "All ready for today?" She asked as she pulled away to pull down her dress, the soft red material warm against her fingers. Underneath was a white thermal t-shirt, accompanied with her white thigh high stockings and pink knee high boots, as well as her iconic white beanie with the pink Pokeball insignia, and her white duffel.

"Definitely. About time we got out of here. Heard anything from Barry at all?" Lucas asked as he double check his laces were done up, before catching up to Dawn as they walked onward to the lab and Sandgem Town.

* * *

"He's gone already?!" The two teens yelled at the Professor, looks of anguish and slight betrayal on their faces, both slamming their hands on the desk in front of them.

"I'm afraid so. Barry was here early today, and said he hopes to catch up soon, and sorry that he broke the agreement that you were all travelling together," Professor Rowan sighed as he remembered the stress Barry had slightly caused him that morning. "Anyway, these here are your Pokedexes, a couple of Potions and 5 Pokeballs each to start off with. Remember to visit the Pokemon Centre for if you need to stay the night in a city or town, and the Pokemart for supplies. And now, please meet your new partners."

Throwing up the Pokeballs of their assigned starters, Dawn and Lucas were soon met with the Pokemon they were gifted. Dawn's Chimchar was quite calm for a Chimchar, which, usually as a species, were quite hyperactive and all over the place, as he sat himself on her shoulder, nuzzling against her cheek, the soft but warm fur tickling her skin. Lucas' Turtwig was rather like Chimchar, cool, calm and complacent, while willing to give his all. "Thank you, Professor," they said in harmony, bowing down in respect to their elder.

"Would you like to nickname your starters?" Two affirmative nods came the Professor's way. "Both Chimchar and Turtwig are male by the way."

"Chimchar will be known as Rocky." Dawn confirmed, Rocky nodding his head in affirmation.

"This is Auxin," Lucas said, picking up the Tiny Leaf Pokemon in his arms. "After the chemical in plants use for growth."

"OK, good. Seeing as you've both had experience at school about the responsibilities and basic techniques of a trainer, I will be waiting to hear from the two of you once you reach Oreburgh City. Good luck and have fun."

* * *

The first time the two of them found Barry was outside the Oreburgh Gym two and a half weeks later. As soon as Lucas had spotted him, the two of them had ran up to him, rudely tapping Barry on the back, who turned to find two very mad and disgruntled faces.

"Oh hey guys, how you doing?" He smiled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, before trying to run away, not before he was jumped on by Lucas, the navy haired boy using his experience in martial arts to pin Barry down, one arm behind his back.

It took another couple of hours for Barry to explain to Dawn and Lucas how he had been impatient that morning, and as soon as he got his Piplup, he had wanted to get out of town and onto his adventure, and seeing as he already had his Coal Badge, he was just about to leave for Eterna City.

"Best hope you have a strong type against Rock, Dawn, my only advice. See ya!" The blonde hype machine raced off back to the caves of Oreburgh Gate, while the other two watch on, gently laughing as he ran off, both full of nerves for the next morning.

(The next morning)

"Roggenrola is unable to battle, Radium wins, therefore Dawn Sinclair wins the battle, and defeats Gym Leader Roark." The girl finally breathed a huge sign of relief as the electric lion cub Shinx ran over to her, jumping into her arms, as Lucas made his way down from the bleachers off to the side of the arena, rubbing her hair in a teasing manner, the female huffing in protest, before sticking her tongue out like an angry toddler who had just finish a tantrum.

"Great strategy Dawn, I must say. You're both incredibly strong battlers, some of the quickest trainers to take me down and you will go far. Both of you deserve this," Roark smiled as he handed each of them the Coal Badge. The two teens high fived as they left the Gym, bidding their farewells, as their lives seemed destined to blossom off of this strong start.

* * *

Their first encounter with Professor Rowan physically was when the two bumped into him as Dawn and Lucas prepared to lave Jubilife and head to Floaroma Town a week later. Heading towards the northern exit, the two spotted the researcher being harassed by two males, two males with the yellow G logo on their chest, like the blue haired guy at Lake Verity a few weeks before. Their terrible teal hair, cut in bowl cuts, and their fake looking grey lycra jumpsuits made them look worse then what they already looked like.

"Team Galactic demands you pass over your research now, Professor Rowan, or we will use force." One of the grunts threatened, his Glameow purring at his feet, with his accomplice's Stunky next to it, licking its paws.

"Ah, Lucas and Dawn. Please sort out these wannabe criminals. They need to learn some manners." Rowan turned to see the two smirking at the Team Galactic grunts, having finally caught up to him, both of them grasping a Pokeball each. These had been the criminals that Agent Looker had been on about when they first passed through then.

"Ready?" Lucas asked, Dawn nodding. "OK, Fumikage, go!"

"Radium, battle stance!" Soon, Dawn's Shinx, Radium, and Fumikagi, Lucas' Zubat, appeared in front of their trainers, rearing to go at their opponents. "Now use Spark on Stunky!"

"Use Bite on Glameow, Fumikage!"

"Poison Gas the Shinx, Stunky!"

"Glameow, use Fake Out on the Zubat!" Radium and Fumikagi charged at the Galactic Pokemon, only for Fumikage to be knocked back before he could bite the Catty Pokemon, his echolocation being beaten by the priority, while Radium dodged the Poison Gas form Stunky, before running static electricity through his fur and tackled the skunk, knocking it backwards, the status of paralysis coursing through the Dark-Poison type.

"Fumikage, Wing Attack on Stunky."

"Leer into Tackle, Radium, target Glameow." Radium shot a malicious stare at Glameow, causing the cat to shudder and stop its run-up for its Scratch, before rushing it, ploughing into it, knocking it back, the defence drop making the Tackle more effective. Meanwhile, its battling partner Stunky couldn't move, the paralysis rendering it still, as Fumikage strafed in, his blue and purple wings glowing as he flew into the fellow Poison type, knocking the Stunky out as it flew back to its trainer's feet. "Tackle it again!"

"Help him with Wing Attack once more, Fumikage!" The teens had utterly destroyed the adults by this point, and this proved that these grunts could only probably beat the children, maybe even some older trainers at a push, but Lucas and Dawn were rubbing salt into the wounds now. The Glameow passd out and was returned as teh Galactic Grunts dropped their money and ran.

"Remember the name Team Galactic. Lord Cyrus will call upon the Distortion." One cried as they ran north, heading towards Eterna Forest.

"The Distortion?" Dawn turned to the Professor, a confused look on her face at what the Grunt had shouted.

"Ancient Sinnohian mythology. I'll explain it on our way to Floaroma and Valley Windworks," Lucas told her, returning Fumikage to his Pokeball. "You okay now Professor?"

"Yes, thank you Lucas. And you too, Dawn. I knew I was right letting you two have a Pokedex. Make sure to visit the Pokemon Centre before you leave Jubilife, and have a safe journey. See you soon."

"You too Professor!" The two bowed and ran off together to the Pokemon Centre, laughing as they went.

* * *

"So what was that stuff about the other day? The my.. myth-."

"Mythology?"

"Yeah, that." Dawn said as they walked out of the Rugged Path and onto the northern half of Route 204.

"It's goes along the line of Arceus, the creator of the world, created two legendary Pokemon, Diagla and Palkia. The two of them created the universe, and somehow, there was another Pokemon created, Giratina, I think its name is. Cause it caused trouble, Arceus banished it to the Distortion World, a shadow world where only Giratina lives. That'd the basics of what my dad told me at least." Lucas explained as they walked up the couple of hills that would lead to Floaroma Town. "It would be better to get someone else to explain it better though."

"Like the Professor?" Dawn queried.

"Yeah, but he prefers to study the evolution of Pokemon," Lucas sighed as they arrived in Floaroma Square. "Although it's cool and everything, the best person to ask would be the Champion. And the chances of seeing her are one in a thousand it seems."

"Please help me!" The two were cut off by the screams that echoed around the town.

* * *

The two rushed into the Windworks, having finally unlocked the door from the outside, and ran past the Grunt that they had beaten before he locked Team Galactic from the inside. Team Galactic, on their prowess for research and power, had taken over the Valley Windworks, the second biggest supplier of electricity to the whole region, after Sunyshore City's solar power system. All free, harmless to the environment and harvested 24/7.

The screams before had been from Gemma, the young daughter of one of the scientists who was being held hostage by Team Galactic in their quest for research. She had been kicked out of the facility by the Grunts, and instantly ran for help back in her hometown of Floaroma. She was currently being cared for by the kind adults of Floaroma as Lucas and Dawn rescued her father, albeit against the youngster's wishes.

"Crap, Boss, the intruders are back. Alert all other personnel here!" The defeated Grunt smirked as he radioed in for backup. "One with a Chimchar, the other with Turtwig!"

The two teens fought through the Grunts, who were pathetically easy, before coming up upon a female, dressed more one more like the blue haired male from Lake Valor, but she had vile red hair, columned up into an ugly bun, and had boots on instead of trainers. A massive Purugly lay upon the floor at her feet, licking its paws while deviously staring at Lucas and Dawn, both of whom felt nervous, whilst a greying scientist, with the Team Galactic logo on his lab coat, stood behind the scientist, who was Gemma's father, wiht a evil grin on his face..

"Ah, so you're the two brats that Cyrus said he saw at the lake then. And to think you've made it this far, pah, stupid Grunts."

"These results are amazingly good. We'll be rolling in the money." The scientist chuckled, his eyes lighting up at the data flooding down the screen.

"Shut it Charon, you fucking nerd." Mars snarled, her distaste for the scientist prevalent. "Anyway, I guess it's time for me, Commander Mars of Team Galactic, show you what happens to those who rise up against us!" Mars' Purugly and Zubat stood side by side, looking on at the two teens.

"Jet, deal with them."

"Radium, you too!" The two opposing Pokemon to Team Galactic materialised from the red light of their Pokeballs, Radium, Dawn's Shinx, and Lucas' new addition, Jet the Buizel, stared down the cat and bat like nothing could stand in their way.

* * *

The high pitch squeals penetrated the trees and foliage around them scared some of the wild Flying types, causing them to fly away.

"An Eevee, oh my gosh!" Dawn squealed as she cuddled the fox like Pokemon, the normal type nuzzling her face, before running around her feet on the forest floor, although it looked quite timid.

"You should try catching Eevee." Lucas told her, crouching down and scratching Eevee's ear. "Female ones are especially rare, about only one in eight are Female, and they're also rare to find in Eterna Forest too. This one looks lost."

"Why's that?"

"Eevee has 8 different evolutions." Lucas explained. "Flareon the Fire type, Vapereon the Water type, Jolteon the Electric type, Espeon the Psychic type, Umbreon the Dark type, Glaceon the Ice type, Leafeon the Grass type, and finally the recently discovered Sylveon, the Fairy type. Hence Eevee is the Evolution Pokemon."

"Is there any I could evolve her now if I was to catch her, like right now?" Dawn asked him, but Lucas knew to do the right thing first.

"It would be advisable to catch her, and then once we reach Eterna City, to put out a message on the trainers' network, and see if there's any responses."

"Really?" Dawn whined, using her puppy eyes to try and get Lucas to change his mind.

"You know it yourself that's what you should do, don't try and be selfish."

* * *

The two had been in Eterna City a couple of days now, and had received a response to the advert about the Eevee they had found in the forest. Her name was Harmony, and her original owner was Bebe, the software devolper and manager of the PC system in Sinnoh. Harmony was a present to her from Bill, her cousin and manager of the PC system in Kanto. She was a handful, and escaped from her grasp during a trip to Eterna a couple of weeks before. She advised Dawn to keep Harmony, as she wasn't strong enough as a trainer to train Harmony. The only thing she asked for was the chance to see Harmony once the two of them reached her home city of Hearthome, the site of the next Gym Battle after Eterna.

The result nearly blew out Lucas' eardrums, and caused a lot of weird looks form other people in the Pokemon Centre.

"Now can you tell me where to evolve her?"

"Which evolution though is the main question?"

"Since I need a Grass type in general, I'll go with Leafeon!"

* * *

"Use Confuse Ray, Fumikage!"

"Retaliate with Stun Spore Roserade!" The Bouquet Pokemon released thousands of yellow, paralytic spores of dust from her right arm, the red flowers on it shaking vigorously, as the eerie orb of light hit, and the bat above it avoided the spores, leaving her in a confused state once more.

"This is it, Fumikage, Wing Attack again!" Fumikage, now a Golbat having already evolved during the battle, dove in, his larger wings ramming Roserade into the tree behind Gardenia, before pulling back and landing on Lucas' shoulder, the grin still on his face, earning himself a rub of his short furred head.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Fumikage wins. Therefore, the winner of the Gym Battle is Lucas O'Callahan, who earns the Forest Badge." The referee called, as Gardenia returned Roserade from her slump against the tree.

"I heard from Roark about the two of you, and you have both proved why Rowan entrusted you with the Pokedex. You've both earned the Forest Badge, congratulations."

* * *

"Psst, it's me!" Looker revealed himself to Lucas and Dawn as they broke their way into the Galactic Building.

"Agent Looker. Nice disguise," Dawn snickered as Lucas motioned her to be quiet as the three of them hid behind a counter.

"Why thank you Ms Sinclair, I must say you look your best today too. You as well, Mr O'Callahan. Now there are two sets of stairs up to the upper floors. I've heard while undercover that the left set is trapped and doesn't lead to the top floor, while the right hand side leads to Mr Rickshaw's Clefairy and one of the commanders. I better blend back in, but just be careful the two of you."

The two nodded and proceeded onward towards their objective of finding the missing Pokemon. The Grunts were easy enough to fight as they climbed up the stairs up to the top floor, where they crouched their way to the main room, finally seeing the missing Clefairy sitting in the corner. However, the commander that Looker had talked about had spotted them, and had her Pokeball in hand.

"Ah, so the intruders are the ones that showed Mars her place, huh. So I'll show you how Jupiter is a much better commander then Mars!" The purple haired woman cackled, her Zubat forming beside her.

"I got this one," Lucas muttered, placing his arm defensively in front of Dawn, who blushed at the action. "Help the Pokemon out, Jet, action!"

* * *

The two woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. After the hectic ending to the previous day, the teens had collapsed on their beds in the Pokemon Centre and fell asleep on the spot. Their bed hair was quite evident as they slowly trudged towards the statue that was situated towards the northeastern corner of the city, near to the path through to Route 211, the route through to Celestic Town, while being dissected by Mount Coronet.

"So what's this statue about anyway?" Dawn asked, stretching her biceps, raising the blood flow.

"It's apparently one of Diagla and Palkia. It's quite famous, and is one of Sinnoh's regional monuments." Lucas replied, the warm sun rays kissing his skin.

"How come you know so much about this mythology stuff anyway? You weren't always that into the history of places at school." Dawn gave him an inquisitive look, slightly moving in front as she walked backwards, hands behind her back.

"Dad always mentioned it when we would talk about stuff. I just find lore and research about Pokemon so interesting is the main reason. Reading a lot when I was younger seemed to help me a bit too." The male went out of focus as the two finally reached the statue, admiring the structure in front of him.

"Wow, very pretty. The marble is so smooth to touch." Dawn said, astounded at the sight of the towering Pokemon that seemed to look down at her.

"One representing solids, one liquid and the other gas. That's another theory behind the three main ancient legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh." The two turned to their right, where three more figures stood, two females and a male. The blonde one of the three stood next to Dawn, touching the cold stone of the statue herself, her black clothes seemingly dragging behind her as she came to a rest. "This is the theory of why Diagla is part Steel type, Palkia part Water and Giratina part Ghost. The three types most suited to representing the states of matter in our world."

It was only at that time who Lucas and Dawn had realised who had actually spoke those words, her gentle tone seemingly whispering along the light winds that affected Eterna a lot, especially during the autumn and winter, as well as her accomplices next to her, as the two shocked teens turned to each other, their shock written in their expressions.

"Miss Cynthia Bouchard, Champion of Sinnoh?!"

"Ah, it's Mr Buckman, and Miss Watanabe, Champion and head of the Elite 4 of Kanto!" The two quickly formed themselves into bows, both speechless at their current situation.

"That would be us," Leaf gently laughed, her long, luscious brunette hair bouncing slightly against the blue jumper she had on.

"We heard from Rowan that he knew the two of you would be in Eterna City when we arrived in Sinnoh yesterday," Red lifted his iconic backwards facing red cap off his head, the dark black spikes springly up slightly, before replacing it firmly once more. "It just so happened that we bumped into you before you left."

"Please don't bow down to us, we're normal trainers like the two of you." Cynthia chuckled, causing the two teens slowly rise back up, deep blush covering their cheeks. "We need to speak to you two."

* * *

"So you've already fought Team Galactic before?" Leaf inquired, the latte trickling down her throat, her left eye squinting and twitching.

"Yep, twice. And we've beaten them both times." Dawn confirmed, her milkshake leaking onto the table underneath it.

"Rowan chose well then. Two good solid teens, both of who are working the Pokedex system. I give that guy some credit." Red said. "It's quite mental that the three of us all held one at some point too."

"Hang on, Cynthia, how did you get one then?" Lucas asked. "We were the first to be given them by Rowan?"

"I lived in Johto when I was younger. I received the Pokedex from Elm at the same time as the Johto Legends, but moved to Sinnoh soon after to live with my grandmother in Celestic Town." Cynthia sighed, toying her fork against the plate with her cake on it. "I've kept in reasonable touch with them all, and Silver was the one to tip me off about Cyrus and his plans, using his trails into Team Rocket."

"And now that we've got a bigger glimpse into their work thanks to you, Lucas and Dawn, I'll get Krystal and Ethan to help Elm and Oak into some more research and surveillance on Team Galactic." Cynthia muttered, a mutual agreement between all parties met with a firm nod. "I'll tell the two lovebirds to meet you once you reach Veilstone City, where they will inform of what to do next. As for now, I've got a present for the two of you."

* * *

"Dad?"

"Ah, Lucas, what a pleasant surprise this fine day. Dawn, nice to see you too. How has the last three months been for you both?" Stephen shook his son's hand, having seen the sense of maturity flow over him, in the gatehouse connecting Route 207 with the Cycling Road.

"Good, thanks Dad. We've both got the gym badges from Oreburgh and Eterna so far, and we're on our way to Hearthome as we speak." Both pulled ouut their badge cases as Stephen looked in on therm, the Coal and Forest Badges in their respective slots.

"Mighty fine work so far, well done. Had anymore run ins with Team Galactic?"

"A few since we last saw Rowan, and we've beaten two of their top people as well." Dawn beamed, although inside, she felt jealous, sad and a little uneasy. Yes, she was very comfortable with Lucas' family, but at this moment, she wished that it was her family she was talking to. She was dearly missing Johanna at this point, and it seemed like it would be an eternity until she would see her again.

"Johanna does send her love and support, she's been really busy with contest-related business at the minute, hence she hasn't been able to call at all." Stephen saw through her facade and gave a gentle smile, as well as a hand on the shoulder, the young woman in front of him shedding a small tear.

"What are you doing here anyway, Dad?"

"A little dickybird told me two of the new Sinnohian Dex Holders bumped into their champion and the Champion of Kanto and his girlfriend, who's the head of the Kanto Elite 4 a couple of days ago." Stephen smirked. "And Rowan decided that he would give you these items to help you." He passed the two of them a package each, and the contents were very lucrative as out popped an Experience Share, a couple of Super Repels and an egg incubator each. "The repels are to help pass through Coronet with no problems, the Exp Share is to help your new egg when it hatches, and then the incubator is self explanatory."

"Gee, thanks. I guess we'll be seeing you later then, Dad!" The two teens continued on, as Stephen stayed rooted to his spot, watching them walk eastwards towards the mountain, If they knew what was about to be in store for them.

* * *

"You doing OK?" Lucas asked Dawn a few nights later, as they sat in their room, one they had paid for the night on the other side of Coronet, and about a day's trek from Hearthome City. It was approaching 11 pm, and they had just finished their showers and both were settling down for bed. Lucas, sat in his common pair of shorts and no shirt, was sat upright against his headboard, his new Pokemon, Crusader the male Ralts on his bed, practising his psychic abilities on random objects in the room, while Dawn sat cuddled up in the window bay, the dark blue and beige striped egg amongst her arms, shining ever so slightly against her soft cotton tank top and shorts. "You've been very quiet the last couple of days."

"I'm fine," she spoke softly, stroking the egg lightly, the warmth radiating back into her, as she continued to look out at the pitch black, cloudless sky. The egg started to have a light hue around it as it slowly got raised out of her arms, and placed back into the incubator, the lid closing, as Crusader started clapping, happy with himself, before he was returned to his Pokeball, waving to Lucas as he turned into the red light, his trainer chuckling slightly. The male placed the spherical object back into his bag, before slowly making his way over to his best friend, the girl still focusing on the sky outside.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on her shoulder, her dark hair slightly tickling his cheek, the light scents of lemongrass and vanilla pouring through his nasal cavities. His fingers grasped for the soft skin at her wrists, the thump of her pulse sending wonders through his synapses. They came apart, and he sneaked his fingers into the partings of hers, their hands closing around each other, holding each other close.

"Dawn," he whispered, the hot exhaled carbon dioxide from respiration made the hairs on her neck stand on edge. "What's up?"

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like, if we had gotten our Pokemon earlier in life?" She turned to face him, her eyes looking at the male through the peripherals of her left eye, the blue of the visual organ penetrating the black of Lucas' own.

"I mean, we would already have pretty impressive teams, and might have reached our goals in life, but, no not really." He hypothesised, as she relaxed further back into him. "Why'd you ask?"

"I just don't think this whole thing with Cyrus and Team Galactic isn't really going to be anything big, will it?" The fear in her eyes was now very apparent, and she started shivering, the usual way that Dawn twitched when she was nervous or anxious. It didn't help that she only had on the thinnest set of clothes left clean, as they hadn't had the chance to stay at a Pokemon Centre since they had gotten out the other side of Coronet, nor been camping near a source of water, and that there was a cold, early spring breeze running through their room either.

"I hope not," Lucas muttered, squeezing their hands together. "But we've got each other, our families and friends, they'll be with us every step of the way." As he finished speaking, he looked down and saw Dawn had fallen asleep in his arms. Lifting her up from her current position, he positioned her so she was flat against his chest, her head against his neck, her above average chest against his. He fell back onto the bed, and held her in his arms as he lay there. Before falling into his own slumber, he placed his lips against the top of her head, and murmured "I love you," before falling asleep.

Had he been awake for two seconds longer, he would have felt the smile against his skin, the heat from Dawn's cheeks blushing, and the sweet, sweet murmurs of "I love you too."

* * *

It had been to no surprise of the few citizens that resided in Twinleaf Town, that Dawn and Lucas obviously liked each other. And liked each other a lot more then they wanted to admit they did. The two had always been together doing things, even if they had Barry tagging along, whether that being going out to Jubilife for the day, playing sports, doing schoolwork or even just watching TV for the day, the two seemed inseparable for life.

It always had been clear to Johanna why her daughter liked the boy next door. A kind, sweet, hard working, well mannered boy, with intelligence off the scale like his father, and a great sense of adventure. Someone who was calm, cool and collected, never displaying the wrong emotions at the wrong times, and was great around his family all of the time too.

To Dawn, meanwhile, Lucas was everything, and all of the other things on top of that. Of course she saw Barry as a sort of brother, but she would never be able to have a relationship with the blond boy, seeing as he was too hyper for her liking, and that he was rather reckless most of the time too, causing her anxiety to flair up at anytime that he was to do someone that was a risk to his life.

Lucas, however, was her definition of perfection. Always looking out for her and defending her when she was being picked on, or being made fun of, he was so noble and gentlemen like around her. His calm, mannered attitude, with his quick crisp jokes and charisma, his logic and intellectual ability and not forgetting his physique either: tall, lean, strong muscular strata. And his abs were mighty fine too, she had to admit. He had been the one to slowly guide her into life in Sinnoh after she had moved there when younger. At the age of 5, she was very shy, not outgoing as she was nowadays, and on her first day at school, he was the only one to speak and play with her. After a while, he introduced her to Barry, his sister Eli and all of their friends. They had seen a couple of them since they had been on their journey, and chatted, but not for incredibly long, more of a catch up, how they were and things like that. And slowly, over the twelve years she had grown to know him, she had slowly but surely fell in love with him.

It was mostly the same situation for Lucas for how he fell for Dawn. A cute, adorable, sometimes klutzy girl whose smile could beat the hottest sun rays any day of the week. She knew what cheered him up: video game competitions with loads of pizza, staying up late, just the two of them. Whether they were trying to speed run a single player campaign, or a fight on multiplayer to see who was the best at any certain game. And then when they did inevitably fall asleep, they were usually cuddled up together on the couch (Lucas, although he didn't like to admit it, always loved this part of the night). She wasn't a nerd, nor a tomboy, she was just Dawn. Normal old Dawn who loved all of her friends and family as her own. Lucas always knew she was beautiful. Her above average bust was just the right size with her curves and her ass was the best thing to hold and see. He'd remembered all of the times she'd wore low cut tops and tight jeans to school during the summer, with her hair let down, and all of the swoons and wolf whistles other boys had given her, making him jealous, something she would relentlessly tease him about. The amount of sexy swimsuits and underwear he had seen her wear too were enough to cause his testosterone levels to skyrocket. But her overall kindness, sweetness and not give up attitude was his main attraction.

So it was no coincident that the two bumped into Johanna and Barry in Hearthome, surely?

* * *

"Mum?!" Dawn said, unable to process words, moving as fast as her lean legs would take her. The two boys trailed behind her as they continued catching up, Barry going on about his victorious Gym battle with Fantina.

"Dawn! Honey, how are you?" Mother and daughter embraced as the males finally caught attention of what was happening.

"We're good, thanks. Yourself?"

"I'm great dear. You challenged any gyms yet?"

"Yes, I've got two badges already, and plan on facing Fantina as soon as possible." Dawn chirped, as Barry and Lucas waved, finally standing next to Dawn, their height advantage evident.

"Planning on doing any contests as well?" Johanna sternly asked, her foot tapping against the ground.

"Not currently, but I will possibly think about it."

"So you mean never?"

"I said possibly, not never mother, god." The sassy side in Dawn was coming out again, the one that had got her into way too much trouble in the past.

"Dawn India Sinclair, don't you start answering me back like I'm a piece of old rag." This statement caused the inevitable conflict between mother and daughter, one that brawled on for a good 10 minutes. As the two females continued to bicker, the boys continued their previous conversation.

"Still asked her out yet?" Barry asked, looking on to see Dawn and Johanna start to bring arm movements and raise their voices, the two bringing unneeded and unwanted attention onto themselves from by-passers and people entering and leaving the Contest Hall behind them.

"Nope." The simple reply from his companion.

"Damn, it's been almost four months, I thought you would have by now to be honest."

"Me too," the subtle reply from Lucas, whose voice dropped in tone as he looked on at the girl he admired getting even more heated in her argument.

"I heard there's a dance coming up tomorrow here, organised by the Sinnoh Contest Council." Barry smiled as he looked at Lucas through his peripheral, the other boy looking back at him.

"And?"

"Johanna has an invite, according to my mother."

"So?"

"She's guaranteed to take Dawn with her, I bet you she will." Barry put a hand out, ready for Lucas to shake it. "And if she goes, she'll force us to go too. So $5k on you two not confessing by the end of the night." Lucas could only smirk as he shook his best friend's hand to confirm it. He knew the way he wanted to do it, but he could only think about how he was going to.

* * *

"You ready in there, Barry?" Lucas shouted through the door, rustling from the other side getting louder, before a big thump and a small crash as the door swung open, Barry ending up on his back on the bed in the metropolitan hotel Johanna had paid for the three with her, the venue of the dance ebing in the hotel ballroom.

"Yeah, all good. Just this damn shoe won't fix itself on." The blond smiled, finally sitting up on the edge, reaching down to tie the lace on his left foot.

After the calamitous end to the previous day, being that of the end of the argument, even if the relationship between the Sinclair mother and daughter was still a little frosty, this was the first proper day that Lucas and Dawn had had since the start of their journey 4 months before. Both had abused their day in the most proficient manner: sleeping. The only way Johanna was able to pull them out of bed was to take Dawn to get a dress and give the boys money for suits, with both strongly objecting to the early expedition to the shopping centre for clothing. However, after Johanna shut Dawn's moaning up with breakfast at the restaurant, the rest of the day was relatively quiet. Since the dress and suit shop were separate stores, it was to be all revealed at the dance later that night.

Barry, being the sometimes wild and different kid he was, had chosen a checked dark blue and red tartan jacket, with navy trousers, black suede Chelsea laced up boots, a black shirt and white bow tie, and then a cane and flat cap. He insisted on being a 'revolutionist' in the fashion sector, and that this was his first 'masterpiece'. Lucas could only disagree to such an extent at his choices before he would use Self-Destruct and go off on him.

The blue haired male had chosen the standard and traditional look for the dance: dark charcoal grey suit, black leather dress shoes, white shirt, black pencil leather and pilot shades, since the year was heading into May, bringing a sudden heatwave to Sinnoh and then future warm weather to come. He had also ordered that his mother, who took his full front of grumpiness whilst on the call, to send him his summer gear, which was sending back his thick hoodie and scarf, in return for his black polo shirt and a pair of shorts for if if got overly warm. He had shaken off all of the loss for energy once he had gone for a swim in the pool earlier in the afternoon.

The two proceeded their way down to the ballroom, masses joining them, unfortunately splitting the two boys up, Lucas losing sight as soon as he walked into the vast open space. Chandelures, loaned out to the council by one of its Unovan shareholders, lit up the room, while the famous Gengar line band from the haunted mansion of Kalos provided the music for the night. Waitresses provided drinks, a cute brunette in a shirt and passed one onto Lucas as she passed, winking as she left, a note left on the handle of it. He peeled the note of, and realised straight away it was Leaf, supposedly on covert action.

 _Hi Lucas,_

 _Our recently gathered intelligence, courtesy of yours and Red's truly, have suggested that Team Galactic is possibly planning an attack on this event tonight. Hence why us two and Krystal, who's on over watch in reception are here tonight. We also have Ethan upstairs going through security cameras. Just act natural, but be prepared for battle if anything does happen, and tell Dawn as soon as you find her. Otherwise, enjoy your night and we'll see you at the gym tomorrow for a debrief._

 _Elisha xx_

"What's that about?" A white gloved hand snatched the note from Lucas, the female voice followed strong, affirmative but soft at the same time. It could only belong to one person, and by god, was Lucas astounded by the sight in front of him. There stood Dawn, plain old normal Dawn, but by god she was so beautiful in his eyes. Like a star in the clear midnight sky shining brightly, showing him the way out of the deepest forest. The way the curls of her hair framed her face was so indulging, like a siren swimming in the deepest blue ocean. The way the colours of her dress, light yellow, orange and white. with gloves the same colour up to her elbows, contrasted with her pale skin, the few freckles on her face standing out.

"Dawn?"

"What have I done?" Said girl freaked out, dropping the note, only to break focus as Lucas' index and middle finger grazed her chin and cheek, his soft skin cold but warm.

"Nothing," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her skin. "But why are you so damn beautiful?"

"Lucas, don't say that." She turned away, the flush kissing her face. "Come on." She led him out onto the dance floor, the melody guiding numerous others along with it.

The two moved off to one side of the floor, away from most of the other attendees. Nerves seemed to rattle the two, not knowing how to proceed forward with the task at hand.

"Ermm?"

"Lucas, relax. Follow my lead." Dawn moved Lucas' hands around her waist, before resting her arms around his neck, her fingers intertwining on the other side, and pulled herself nearer to him, resting on his chest near enough, even if her heels gave her a little height boost.

For the next hour and a bit, the two swayed side to side to the beat, as they blanked out everything and everyone around them. The two talked adn laughed between them, all the while keeping eye contact.

"Lucas?" Dawn whispered as the start of the next song started.

"Yeah, what's up?" He whispered back.

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

He didn't get to hear what she said, cause he was throwing himself on top of her as the explosion that would let chaos and hell loose unleashed themselves around the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed part 1 of The Platinum Saga. Join Lucas, Dawn and Barry in party 2 as they fight Galactic more, fight the Gym Leaders and continue their journey to reach their dreams. At the end of each part, I'll include an updated roster of Pokemon and moves for each character, starting with this part. PLease R&R and I hope you come back for part 2!

Roster:

Lucas O'Callahan:

Auxin the Grotle - Razor Leaf, Curse, Bite and Return

Fumikage the Golbat - Wing Attack, Bite, Confuse Ray and Astonish

Jet the Buizel - Sonic Boom, Water Gun, Pursuit and Quick Attack

Crusader the male Kirlia - Confusion, Draining Kiss, Magical Leaf and Double Team

Egg

Dawn Sinclair:

Rocky the Monferno - Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes and Taunt

Radium the Luxio - Spark, Bite, Charge and Tackle

Harmony the Leafeon - Razor Leaf, Quick Attack, Baby Doll Eyes and Sand Attack

Egg

Barry Nilsson:

Prinplup

Elekid

Magby

Egg


End file.
